duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fievel the Woodpile Mouse
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1979 Don Bluth film, "Banjo the Woodpile Cat". It appeared on YouTube on August 27, 2017 Cast: *Banjo - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Crazy Legs - Tiger (An American Tail) *Zazu - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Cleo - Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Melina - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Banjo's Father - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Banjo's Mother - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Emily and Jean - Tanya and Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *The Dogs - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Chickens - Chickens (Lady and the Tramp) *Man with Freeman at Payson - Fred Jones (Scooby Doo) *Man with Freeman at Salt Lake City - George Jetson (The Jetsons) *The Drivers - themselves *The Fish - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *The Rats from the Sewers - Rat (Lady and the *Tramp) *The Puppies from Earnie's Pet Store - Lady and Tamp's Puppies (Lady and the Tramp) *Cats - Various "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Zootopia" Animals Scenes: # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 1 - Opening Credits # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 2 - Chasing Chicken / Papa Stops Fievel # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 3 - Fievel Gets In Trouble / Fievel Runs Away # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 4 - Salt Lake City / Traffic Jam # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 5 - Rain in the City # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 6 - Fievel Meets Tiger # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 7 - Meet the Girls / I'll Stick with You, Kid # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 8 - Hyenas Chase # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 9 - Bedtime / Tiger Prays # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 10 - Fievel Goes Home # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 11 - End Credits Movie Used: * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) * Fievel's American Tails (1992) * An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) * Zootopia (2016) * The Lion King (1994) * Timon and Pumbaa (1995) * The Lion King 1 ½ (2004) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * Jetsons the Movie (1990) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Frosty the Snowman (1969) * Sailor Moon (1992) * Oliver and Company (1988) Voices: * Sparky Marcus * Scatman Crothers * Beah Richards * Jerry Harper * Ken Samson * Anne Beesley * Robin Muir * Georgette Rampone * Jackie Ward * Sally Stevens * Sue Allen * Phillip Glasser * Dom DeLuise * Nehemiah Persoff * Nathan Lane * Whoopi Goldberg Dedicated by: * Fiver&Heaters' Channel * Tyrannosaurus Rulez * Zachary Baker * Dragon Rockz * Zack Rulez Special Thanks: * Luke Yannuzzi Trivia: * Both An American Tail, and Banjo the Woodpile Mouse were directed by Don Bluth. * This celebrated its 40th Anniversary. * This is the 2nd movie-spoof of Duchess Productions. * This is the first movie-spoof to use the Amblimation logo at the end. * This is like an American Tail movie. * Fievel was dubbed as Timon when he sees Hyenas. Gallery: Fievel Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg Tiger (An American Tail).jpg Miss Kitty in Fievel's American Tails.jpg Sasha La Fleur in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2.jpg Judy Hopps in Zootopia-0.jpg Papa Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg Yasha Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg Fred Jones in Supernatural.jpg Category:Banjo the Woodpile Cats Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Duchess Productions Category:Now Playing Movies